Only For One Night
by Majinesan
Summary: Ymir estaba estresada y aburrida de su trabajo hasta que decidió divertirse un rato en la noche. Fue a un club nocturno donde conoció a una rubia pequeña ojiazules muy hermosa que terminó alegrándole la noche con el mejor momento de su vida. OneShot YumiKuri 3


**One Shot**

**Only For One Night**

**Autor: Majinesan (yo :3)**

**Nota: : **Bueno esto es un one shot que hice mientras veía tv lo subiré junto con el Décimo capítulo de **Rivalidades entre hermanas **el cual lo subiré más tarde. Espero lo disfrutes, aunque es muy caliente; sin más preámbulos aquí lo tienen.

* * *

Una chica pecosa y alta estaba muy agotada de su trabajo así que decidió relajarse y disfrutar la noche en un club bebiendo alcohol y seduciendo mujeres. Cayó la noche y fue al club se sentó sola en un esquina bebiendo apoyando se cabeza con su mano, entonces, vio a una rubia baja ojos azules que se acercaba a ella

X: ¿Qué hace una chica tan sexi como tú sola?- se mordió el labio inferior viendo a la morena más alta

Ymir: ¿Y que hace una chica tan atrevida como tú seduciéndome?- la mira de arriba hacia abajo pervertidamente

X: Pues, busco compañía esta noche- se sienta en el regazo de Ymir haciendo que se estremeciera

Ymir: ¿Quieres pasarla conmigo?

X: Sí, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Ymir: Soy Ymir un placer- le estrecha su mano

X: Y yo soy Christa- acepta su mano

Ymir: Dime Christa, ¿quieres beber un poco?- toma la botella de alcohol

Christa: Claro- le guiña el ojo y toma una copa dejando que la morena le sirva

Pasaron un rato bebiendo y sintiendo la música mientras conversaban. La primera en embriagarse fue Ymir, la rubia decidió que era el momento adecuado para calentar el momento Christa llevó su mano bajo la camisa de Ymir pudo sentir su piel desnuda y caliente rozar con sus dedos pequeños y suaves eso hacía que la más alta lanzara pequeños gemidos lujuriosos, le encantaba lo que hacia la rubia, después besó sus labios y también los mordió Ymir llevó su mano hacia los sens de Christa hacía un movimiento circular para disfrutarlo, Christa gemía entre besos. Luego de un largo beso Christa agarró a Ymir del brazo y la llevó hacia una habitación extraña que estaba oscura y sola perfecta para seguir con el momento, la rubia cerró la puerta y sintió que Ymir la abrazó por la espalda para pegarla contra la pared, y se acercó a su oído

Ymir: Esto tú te lo buscaste ahora no me voy a detener- susurra con voz lujuriosa haciendo que Christa gimiera y muerda su labio inferior cuando sintió que le estaba lamiendo el cuello

Christa: J-jamás dije que me detendría, dame todo lo que tengas- dice entre gemidos excitantes

Ymir: Como pidas preciosa

Primero lamió y mordisqueó su cuello sintió que la ropa era un estorbo así que de un tirón le quitó el suéter luego el sostén. Se excitó cuando vio a la luz los pechos de Christa, los lamió, tocó eran suaves y provocativos. Christa tomó la cabeza de la morena pecosa y la pegó a sus pechos, Ymir cerró sus ojos para poder sentirlos para poder besarlos y morderlos haciendo que la pequeña gimiera más alto, fue descendiendo hasta llegar a su ombligo para depositar un beso caliente e iba a seguir para quitarle la falda pero, antes Christa le quitó el suéter y la empujó para montarse encima de ella y empezar con un baile sensualmente haciendo excitar a Ymir al ver el cuerpo pequeño de la rubia rozando contra su cuerpo que se sentía suave y caliente.

Christa bajó su mano hacia los pantalones de Ymir para quitárselos, ella no resistió más levantó su cuerpo y se balanceo hacia los labios de la rubia y besarlos también llevó sus manos hacia las caderas de Christa la levantó mientras que la pequeña rubia entrelazo sus piernas alrededor de la morena pecosa, seguía caminando hasta llevarla a una mesa que se encontraba por ahí siguió besándola y le quitó las bragas se separó del largo beso para quitarse su pantalón.

Las dos estaban muy excitadas más que todo Ymir bajó hasta la sexualidad de la rubia abrió sus piernas, notó que estaba muy mojada se sorprendió y acercó su rostro para lamerla mientras que la rubia gemía sus gritos excitaban a Ymir

Christa: ¡Hazlo rápido!, por favor- suplicaba entre gritos la morena se alejó asintió con su rostro y llevó dos dedos hacia la intimidad

Primero penetro suave pero la rubia pedía más así que aceleró el ritmo sintiendo sus paredes interiores presionar sus dedos cada vez que penetraban y el calor mientras que Christa gemía muy alto el nombre de Ymir eso le gustó mucho ya que podía sentir que lo estaba disfrutando igual que ella. Fue más rápido hasta que llegaron al orgasmo y Christa lanzó un grito mayor que los demás y la morena pecosa lanzó un gemido gutural porque sintió mucho placer se podría decir que el mejor sexo que haya tenido en su vida.

La rubia ojiazules quería más al igual que Ymir. Ymir incrustó sus dedos llenos de saliva por la vagina de christa ocasionando que esto fuese más excitante…lo hizo tan rápido hasta el punto de encontrar el punto G de Christa.

Cuando terminó se sentó al lado de Christa mientras que ésta aún estaba acostada jadeando para tranquilizar su respiración.

Ymir: S-sin duda, la mejor noche que he tenido eres muy traviesa enana-jadeando y sonriéndole a la rubia

Christa: A mí también me encantó- susurra abrazándola por la espalda

**Nota Final**: El punto G es la parte sexual de la mujer; en otras palabras su vagina


End file.
